


Моргана, прозванная Ла Фей

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она Моргана, и ее все чаще зовут Ла Фей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Моргана, прозванная Ла Фей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Morgana, Called le Fey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381580) by [AngelQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelQueen/pseuds/AngelQueen). 



Она проводит пальцами по своей коже, загрубевшей и высохшей от жестокой погоды и тяжелой работы (или это тяжелая погода и жестокая работа?). Не существует зелий или мазей, способных повернуть время вспять и сделать ее такой, как раньше, – нежной, гладкой, здоровой.  
  
Ее единственное зеркало – вода в ведре, но ей и так видно, какой она стала, – спутанные волосы, нервные, дерганые движения, озлобленный взгляд. Она совсем не похожа на ухоженную избалованную девочку, какой была подле Утера.  
  
Она Моргана, и ее все чаще зовут Ла Фей. Мало что в ее облике напоминает о том, кем она была когда-то.  
  
Она в одиночку противостоит буре.


End file.
